Keadilan bagimu dan bagiku
by RavencherrY
Summary: Dendam yang mendasari setiap tindakan, menuntuk keyakinan meski kenyataannya ada sebersit rasa yang menimbulkan keraguan. Kesamaan menjadi perbedaan. Kebersamaan menjadi bersebrangan. Kehancuran karena dendam berkelanjutan di mulai...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga mawar pada Mabui yang berlari-lari ke arahnya. Gadis yang sudah menjadi pelayannya selama delapan tahun itu berhenti di sampingnya dengan nafas memburu. Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah Mabui yamg gampang panik.

"Kau seperti di kejar setan, Mabui-chan."

"Bukan nona. Bukan setan..." Mabui berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Gadis ini juga tak bisa bercanda. Entah hanya dengannya atau memang sifat dasarnya. "Keluarga Sabaku datang lagi."

Sakura memberikan alat penyiram bunga pada Mabui, menyuruh gadis itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya selagi dia menemui keluarga Sabaku. Keluarga merepotkan yang selalu datang ke kediamannya akhir-akhir ini dengan berbagai macam alasan yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya itu karna Sakura tahu ujung-ujungnya pembicaraan selalu tentang lamaran mereka yang Sakura tolak beberapa bulan lalu. Sabaku memang keras kepala.

"Nona Haruno." Sambut Sabaku Rasa saat Sakura masuk ke ruang tamunya. Sakura tersenyum membalas sapaan pria paruh baya itu. Kali ini dia bersama dengan Sabaku Kankurou. Yah mungkin itu lebih baik daripada membawa nyonya Karura yang kelewat enerjik dan membuat Sakura lelah.

"Senang melihat anda lagi. Apa pekerjaan anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi. Dia tahu Rasa adalah menteri perdagangan Konoha. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja selagi hubungannya dengan petinggi-petinggi lain baik-baik saja. Korupsi bukan hal besar di kalangan mereka. Selagi saling menguntungkan. Dan Sakura sebisa mungkin tak akan terbelit ikatan yang pasti sulit di urai itu. Tak ada alasan lain selain Sakura tak suka terikat.

"Tentu saja. Ah kami membawakan guci terbaik dari china sebagai oleh-oleh." Sakura terkekeh saat Kankurou menyodorkan peti besar.

"Terima kasih. Anda seperti yang baru pulang dari bepergian. Ah ku pikir anda sudah tahu Rasa-san, kalau pikiranku tak akan bisa di pengaruhi hal ini." Sakura tersenyum manis melihat wajah cemberut Kankurou dan senyum kecut Rasa.

"Kamipun tak berniat mengubah pikiranmu dengan ini. Adikku baru kembali dari negeri itu, dan mungkin mulai besok dia yang akan berkunjung ke sini secara langsung." Ketus Kankurou yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam ayahnya.

Pembicaraan mereka berubah ringan setelah itu. Keluarga Sabaku memang melamarnya untuk Gaara, putra bungsu mereka yang belum pernah Sakura jumpai karna belajar di negeri china. Dan Sakura tak peduli. Dia sudah menolak lamaran itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan tak akan berubah hanya karna kepulangan sosok lain di keluarga itu.

Sepulang keluarga Sabaku, Sakura mendesah lelah. Berharap saja jika sosok yang bernama Gaara akan lebih peka dan mudah di tangani. Sakura sedang tak butuh pendamping saat ini. Dia sedang butuh alat untuk segala yang ada di kepalanya.

Sakura menatap bulan yang membulat sempurna. Sinar keemasannya begitu mempesona menyelimuti malam. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat sosok yang melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya dan semakin mendekat padanya. Sosok yang ternyata remaja pria itu mendarat tanpa suara di hadapan Sakura.

"Selamat datang Sasuke." Ucap Sakura selembut angin malam yang berhembus mengibarkan pakaian serba hitam remaja itu.

"Sakura-nee." Sakura berbalik dan membiarkan Sasuke melompat jendela masuk ke kamarnya.

Sasuke duduk manis mengamati Sakura yang dengan anggun menyeduh teh dan menuangkan ke gelas kecil di depannya. Setelah menuang teh ke gelasnya sendiri Sakura duduk di hadapan pria yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Emeraldnya menelisik pemuda yang setiap bertemu dengannya terlihat semakin tampan. Sakura tersenyum kecil menertawakan pikirannya.

"Bicaralah Sasuke." Ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja.

"Sasori-nii bilang Sakura-nee harus mendapatkan ijin agar kapal Akatsuki bisa berlabuh di dermaga." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kening sedikit berkerut. Tapi bukan Sasuke fokusnya, melainkan ucapan pemuda itu.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Sasori memang di biarkannya melakukan apapun yang mungkin di butuhkan. Keadaan mereka yang nyaris tak pernah bertemu membuat Sakura terkadang tak bisa menerka maksud pria itu. Hanya saja Sakura percaya jika Sasori tak akan pernah mengecewakannya.

"Apa dia menitipkan sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke nyaris tersedak. Remaja itu cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali gelasnya lagi dan mengambil sesuatu di lipatan ikat pinggangnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-nee, aku lupa." Sakura tersenyum meraih gulungan kecil yang di sodorkan Sasuke. Lalu mengacak pelan rambut remaja di depannya gemas.

"Jangan pasang wajah bersalah. Ini bukan masalah besar." Ucap Sakura menenangkan. Perhatian Sakura beralih pada daftar muatan kapal di tangannya tanpa menyadari wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Remaja itu meremas tangannya gelisah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan teh yang di tuangkan Sakura ke dua kalinya Sasuke berpamitan. Sakura tersenyum menatap keragu-raguan di mata pemuda itu. Sakura tak pernah menyadari keengganan Sasuke pergi tiap kali pemuda itu mengantarkan pesan padanya. Dan Sasuke tak keberatan. Dia tahu dia hanyalah kurir yang tak akan sebanding dengan Sakura. Sasuke hanyalah bocah yang hidup karena kebaikan hati Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke lenyap dari pandangannya Sakura menutup jendela dan menguncinya. Sekarang pikirannya sibuk mencari cara mendapatkan surat ijin dalam dua hari. Sasori juga bilang lebih baik jika tak ada kru dermaga yang ikut membongkar muatan kapal Akatsuki. Dan itu merupakan tugas yang merepotkan.

Hingga pagi hari Sakura belum bisa menemukan alasan agar kru dermaga tak ikut mengawasi apalagi membongkar muatan kapal. Mabui yang menata rambutnya mengeluhkan kantung mata Sakura yang membuat penampilannya terlihat buruk. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar segala omelan Mabui dengan cara yang sangat sopan dan halus. Pelayannya ini memang unik.

"Sasori ingin kita mendapatkan ijin untuk kapal Akatsuki sekaligus mencegah kru dermaga ikut campur dalam bongkar muat kapal." Ucap Sakura saat berjalan bersama Darui memeriksa setiap toko miliknya di pasar.

Sakura menguasai enampuluh persen peredaran uang di pasar. Dia juga menjadi salah satu dari dua pemasok segala kebutuhan keluarga kerajaan, mulai dari makanan hingga peralatan perang. Saingannya itu adalah pengusaha yang sedang mulai berkembang. Di luar Saingan yang terlihat berusaha menggerogotinya, bisa di bilang Sakura memonopoli perdagangan di kota kerajaan Konoha. Setidaknya itu yang di ketahui semua orang. Jangan tanyakan yang tidak di ketahui orang-orang karna itu berarti Sakura memang tak mengijinkan siapapun tahu.

"Surat ijin bukan hal sulit, tapi mengatur agar kru dermaga tidak ikut campur saya pikir akan merepotkan, Haruno-san." Sakura tersenyum sembari mengangkat guci yang bibirnya gompel di salah satu rak tokonya. Melihat Sakura dan Darui, seorang pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Ku pikir ini tak akan bisa di jual. Lakukan sesukamu pada benda ini. Dan tolong perhatikan semua barang. Berdagang itu berpatokan pada kepuasan pelanggan. Mengerti?" Ucap Sakura kalem, tapi siapapun tahu jika nada itu tak mau di bantah. Dan siapapun tahu Sakura hanya memiliki satu maaf untuk satu orang.

"Baik Haruno-san."

Sakura meninggalkan pelayan yang masih membuangkuk itu di ikuti Darui. Mereka selalu menghabiskan tiga jam setiap ada hari luang untuk berkeliling memantau perkembangan toko-toko. Meski selalu ada penanggung jawab di tiap toko tak membuat Sakura lepas tangan begitu saja.

"Hari ini putra bungsu Sabaku akan datang. Bagaimanaa menurutmu?"

"Anda tak bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan tuan muda yang tak tahu apapun, Haruno-san. Hanya akan membuat kekacauan." Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan orang kepercayaannya. Ya, Darui adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui nyaris seratus persen gerak-geriknya. Tidak ada satu orangpun di sekelilingnya yang tahu selain tentangnya yang seorang saudagar kaya. Hanya Darui.

"Kalau begitu, tugasmu memenuhi permintaan Sasorikan?"

"Akan saya urus, nona." Darui membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah sampai di depan kediamannya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bata yang sudah duduk manis di ruang tamunya. Senyum Sakura mengembang membalas senyuman pemuda yang terlihat seusianya itu. Dengan anggun Sakura duduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa tak menyusulku jika ada tamu Mabui?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis yang menunduk gelisah.

"Anu nona..."

"Aku yang melarangnya. Ku pikir tak masalah menunggumu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu." Gaara memotong ucapan Mabui. Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar Gaara bicara santai dengannya. Setidaknya pria ini menganggapnya teman di pertemuan pertama. Menarik.

Berbicara dengan Gaara membuat Sakura bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal. Gaara adalah pribadi yang tenang dan menyenangkan. Pria itu juga terdengar cerdas dengan segala pengetahuannya tentang banyak hal. Poin utamanya, Gaara meminta maaf karna sikap keluarganya yang terkesan memaksa Sakura agar menerima pinangan mereka. Sayangnya itu bukanlah akhir yang bahagia karna Gaara bilang akan tetap berusaha membuat Sakura menerima pinangan keluarganya. Hanya saja kali ini karna Sakura memang jatuh cinta padanya. Oh kepercayaan diri yang sangat menakjubkan. Dan terdengar menyebalkan. Akhirnya mereka tetap bersikeras agar Sakura menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Ayah menginginkanmu untuk memperkuat pengaruhnya, dan aku menginginkanmu karna menyukaimu." Ucap Gaara saat Sakura mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu gerbang.

"Pada akhirnya kalian sama-sama menginginkanku." Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah.

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke kereta kudanya. Sakura hanya menatap iring-iringan itu menjauh dengan senyum kecut. Sakura tak ingin terlibat dengan tetek bengek kerajaan, hanya saja memanfaatkan keinginan keluarga menteri perdagangan mungkin tak akan buruk. Apalagi menteri perhubungan telah berada di bawah kendalinya, dan nyaris terikat sempurna.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah bagai bayi sedang berbicara serius dengan empat orang di sebuah ruangan. Sebenarnya hanya dengan orang yang berada tepat di depannya, karna dua orang lainnya adalah pengikut setianya si kembar Zetsu. Sisanya tangan kanan ketua perampok yang sekarang sedang menatapnya bengis. Dan Sasori tak akan mau kalah. Mereka saling menatap tajam dengan rahang mengetat. Jelas ketegangan sedang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Aku tak memberikan waktu berpikir. Tawaran ini tak akan ku ucapkan dua kali."

"Kau mengancamku, Sasori?" Geram pria dengan tindikan nyaris di seluruh wajahnya. Sasori mendengus dan tertawa mengejek.

"Begitulah. Dan kau pasti tahu keuntungan pasti yang akan kau dapatkan." Manik hazel itu menatap lekat pimpinan perampok gunung dengan anggota lebih dari lima puluh orang di depannya. Jelas pria berambut merah ini memiliki kepercayaan dan keyakinan besar jika kelompok ini tak akan menolaknya.

"Kau bajingan brengsek, Sasori!" pria bertindik itu menggebrak meja.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa menolakmu." Dengusan jengkel pria itu justru membuat seringai senang Sasori mengembang.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus pindah ke sini secepatnya." Sasori meletakkan kertas yang berisi lokasi yang harus di tuju kelompok itu di meja lalu keluar di ikuti dua orang bawahannya.

"Siapa yang ada di belakangmu?" Tanya pria bertindik itu sebelum Sasori benar-benar keluar.

"Kau belum mendapatkan kepercayaanku untuk mengetahui informasi sekecil apapun, pain." Ucap Sasori dan meninggalkan teriakan jengkel pain di bekangnya.

Mereka bertiga menunggang kuda cepat menembus hutan. Sepanjang perjalanan pikiran Sasori terus saja berputar, persiapannya untuk hari H baru berjalan empat puluh persen. Masih banyak yang perlu di lakukan. Dan kemungkinan mereka harus sedikit terburu-buru mengingat waktu yang semakin sempit. Kegagalan akan membuat Sakura murka. Dan Sasori benar-benar tak menginginkan itu. Senyum Sakura adalah keinginan absolut Sasori.

Sasori turun dari kudanya dan membiarkan salah satu anak buah yang menghampirinya mengurus kudanya. Langkahnya cepat menuju salah satu bangunan setelah anak buahnya tadi mengatakan ada pesan dari kota.

"Sasori-nii, Suigetsu datang." Sambut Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya. sasori tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan lalu masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sasuke yang menutup pintu dan menunggu di luar.

"Sasori-san." Suigetsu berdiri dan menyerahkan gulungan surat pada pria berambut merah itu dan duduk lagi saat Sasori duduk juga.

Sasori membaca tulisan di surat itu lalu tersenyum. Darui memang selalu bisa di andalkan. Tak ada satupun permintaannya yang tak bisa dilakukan pria itu. Sasori memanggil Sasuke dan menyuruh bocah itu memanggil si kembar Zetsu. Dengan senyum manis Sasori menyuruh si kembar menyampaikan pesan bahwa Kapal bisa berlabuh. Setelah itu Sasori menulis sesuatu dan menyerahkan pada Suigetsu.

"Bilang pada Darui agar memberikan ini pada Sakura." Suigetsu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Sasori-nii." Sasori menoleh saat Sasuke masuk. Dia tersenyum dan membakar kertas bukti komunikasinya dengan Darui.

"Hm?"

"Tak ada pesan untuk Sakura-nee?" Nada kecewa jelas kentara terlontar dari bocah raven itu. Sasori terkekeh. Sasuke memang selalu memasang wajah cemberut jika pesan yang seharusnya di antar olehnya Sasori berikan pada Suigetsu. Padahal Sasori hanya berpikir tentang keefisienan waktu.

"Jangan begitu, kau kan baru bertemu dengan Sakura dua hari yang lalu. Apa secepat itu kau merindukan Sakura?" Sasori makin terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Sasuke.

"Ck. Sasori-nii bebal." Gerutu Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sasori yang makin terkekeh.

Sasuke adalah bocah kesayangan Sakura. Dari sekian banyak orang selain keluarga besarnya, hanya Sasuke yang di biarkan gadis itu memanggil Sakura sekehendaknya. Hanya Sasuke yang di biarkan Sakura melakukan apapun yang di inginkannya selagi tak melanggar aturan dasar Sakura. Dan Sasori akan mengistimewakan apa yang di istimewakan Sakura. Karna Sasori tahu gadis itu tak pernah mengancam segala rencana mereka dengan hal-hal sepele. Dan Sakura tak akan pernah mementingkan Sasuke melebihi segala yang mereka perjuangkan.

.

.

.

Kankurou membereskan peralatannya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Dia sudah mulai bekerja sebagai asisten tabib istana. Yah dia memang membiarkan Gaara yang menjadi penerus ayahnya sebagai politikus. Kankurou lebih suka dengan pekerjaan ini yang menurutnya memusingkan hal jelas.

"Kau tidak ikut memeriksa yang mulia?" Kankurou menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Itachi, sang putra mahkota mensejajari langkahnya. Tentu saja di belakangnyaa ada iring-iringan pengawal dan pelayan. Bagian ini memang sedikit membuat Kankurou tak nyaman. Seolah tak akan ada privasi untuk obrolan mereka.

"Tsunade sensei memberiku tugas lain."

"Aa, jadi apa nona Haruno sudah menerima pinangan kalian?" Kankurou mendengus. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Itachi selalu penasaran dengan cerita itu. Apa putra mahkota ini senang melihat keluarganya seolah di remehkan oleh saudagar muda itu? Sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ayah bersikeras menjadikan nona sombong itu menantu."

"Ha ha kau harusnya tahu tujuan ayahmu. Dia ingin menguasai peredaran uang di kota ini." Lagi-lagi Kankurou mendengus mendengar ucapan Itachi. Inilah yang Kankurou tak suka dari sistem politik. Sampai pernikahanpun mereka memperhitungkan untung ruginya.

"Terserahlah, aku hanya tak suka jika ayah terlalu menundukkan kepalanya pada nona sombong itu. Ku pikir kenapa kau tak menjadikannya selirmu? Itu akan bagus agar ayahku tak berurusan dengannya lagi." Itachi tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ah itu ide bagus, nona Haruno sangat cantik dan cerdas. Sayangnya aku tidak mau." Ucapan Itachi membuat Kankurou mengernyit bingung. Cantik dan cerdas tentu akan menjadi poin yang bagus. Kenapa Itachi menolaknya? "Dia tak akan bisa di kendalikan dengan mudah. Itu hanya akan menambah jumlah rambutku yang rontok." Lanjut Itachi. Sang putra mahkota itu menepuk bahu Kankurou bersahabat lalu mendului si asisten tabib istana.

Itachi tahu, sahabatnya tak akan pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal rumit kerajaan. Karna itulah, bukan hal mengherankan melihat Kankurou tak terlalu memahami segala alasan ayahnya yang bersikeras menjadikan Haruno Sakura menantu keluarga Sabaku. Itachi bisa memahami niat Rasa, sayangnya dia tak menyetujui cara ayah Kankurou yang terkesan merendahkan dirinya. Tapi itu bukan urusan Itachi.

Itachi masuk melewati jajaran pelayan dan pengawal raja yang menunduk setelah Ebisu meneriakkan kedatangannya. Dia tersenyum melihat raja dan ratu yang sedang duduk semeja menikmati teh.

"Apa yang di katakan Tsunade-sensei, yang mulia?" Itachi duduk bersama mereka setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Tak ada." Sahut yang mulia raja Uchiha Fugaku. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar sahutan singkat ayahnya. Sementara ratu Mikoto mengusap lembut punggung tangan suaminya.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan kesehatan yang mulia, sayang." Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan beralih mengusap wajah putranya.

"Syukurlah."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka mengobrol ringan, tepatnya Mikoto dan Itachi. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam mendengarkan. Selalu begitu, seperti tak akan ada obrolan yang bisa membuat Itachi bicara dengan ayahnya. Tak lama Itachi dan Mikoto berpamitan.

Mikoto tinggal di istana ratu. Menjadi istri dari seorang raja membuatnya harus rela berbagi suami. Meski Fugaku bukanlah raja yang tamak akan selir, tetap saja pria itu memiliki tiga orang selir. Dan Mikoto tak sebaik itu, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Apapun.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup buku catatan keuangan terakhir yang di periksanya. Emeraldnya menyalang, jelas gadis itu sedang dalam kondisi tak baik. Dengan langkah berat Sakura keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Mabui yang biasa menunggunya di depan pintu langsung menunduk tanpa berani membuat gerakan aneh sedikitpun. Dia tahu nonanya sedang marah. Dan sebisa mungkin Mabui membuat dirinya seperti udara yang keberadaannya tak tampak.

"Tinggalah di rumah, Mabui." Ucap Sakura tajam saat gadis itu nyaris mengikutinya keluar rumah. Tanpa bantahan seperti biasanya Mabui menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap cemas punggung Sakura yang menghilang di balik gerbang.

"Izuna!" Panggil Sakura, tidak kuat namun tidak juga lirih. Sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam melompat dan berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Temukan Mito dan seret ke kuil." Desis Sakura tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya nona." Izuna langsung melesat pergi. Keinginan Sakura harus di lakukan secepat yang dia bisa. Sakura bukan orang yang sabar untuk menunggu.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah menunggangi kuda dan menembus hutan. Tak di hiraukannya tanaman menjalar yang sedang berbunga di sisi jalan. Biasanya dia akan berkuda pelan demi menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan ke kuil. Sayangnya kali ini dia sedang tak berminat, apa sudah ku bilang jika Sakura hanya memiliki satu maaf untuk satu orang?

Sakura masuk ke kuil yang terlihat kecil dari luar. Nyatanya kuil itu memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang luas. Sakura melangkah anggun namun menguarkan aura mengancam. Sosok-sosok berpakaian hitam yang di lewatinya menunduk hormat. Saat sampai di ruangan yang lebih besar dengan sebuah kursi di tengahnya, Sakura langsung duduk.

"Nona, apa yang membuatmu datang kali ini?" Ucap sosok yang baru keluar dari pintu di sebelah kanan Sakura.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin ku lakukan Madara. Dua kali kesalahan terlalu banyak." Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Sakura, Izuna datang dengan menyeret seorang wanita.

"Kyaaa!" Jerit wanita itu saat Izuna melemparkannya ke hadapan Sakura. Emerald Sakura menatap dingin wanita di depannya. Wanita yang mengabaikan kepercayaannya untuk kedua kalinya. "No... Nona... aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kau sudah melakukannya sebelum ini Uzumaki Mito." Sakura melangkah dan berdiri di depan Mito dengan wajah angkuh khasnya. Sebelum sempat wanita itu melakukan apapun, Sakura sudah menamparnya, mengangkatnya dan melemparkannya hingga jatuh tepat di kaki Izuna.

"Tendang ke sini Izuna." Mito membelalak mendengar ucapan Sakura, dan lagi-lagi sebelum sempat berkedip tubuhnya sudah di tendang kuat oleh Izuna ke arah Sakura.

"No...nona ma...af... hiks, maafkan saya..."

"Aku sudah melakukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di beri katana oleh Madara. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun gadis itu menebas leher Mito.

Dua orang datang mengambil mayat wanita malang itu sementara Sakura melepas kimononya yang terkena cipratan darah menyisakan kimono putih dalamannya. Madara dengan cekatan memakaikan kimono baru sewarna emerald pada Sakura. Seolah ini memang hal biasa yang di lakukannya. Dan memang seperti itu.

"Ikuti Karui yang akan berangkat ke Iwa besok siang. Keadaan di kota itu tak begitu baik, selesaikan dengan caramu. Hanya saja, pastikan Karui pulang." Madara mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan kuil dengan lebih santai. Hukuman memang membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Sayangnya tak terlalu baik jika mengingat bisnisnya di Iwa terancam karna maraknya sabotase. Setidaknya Sakura tahu jika Madara tak akan mengecewakannya. Madara memiliki akses terbaik dalam menyelesaikan masalah secara diam-diam. Kelompoknya adalah klan ninja yang tak di ketahui siapapun. Hanya Sakura dan Sasori.

"Bagaimana Sasori dengan orang gunung?" Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Darui. Pria ini terdengar memiliki masalah dengan kelompok pain.

"Apa kau tak membaca pesan Sasori?"

"Itu pesan untuk anda nona." Sakura tersenyum meminum tehnya seraya melirik Darui.

"Sesuai yang di harapkan." Ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Darui mendesah lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kalian manis sekali." Pria itu menatap nonanya dengan heran. "Kau dan Sasori saling memuji dalam hatikan? Itu terlihat manis." Mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan Sakura justru membuat Darui menahan senyumnya. Dan Sakura semakin terkekeh.

"Nanti malam anda akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi, ini pesta pernikahan putri menteri perhubungan. Merawat aset dengan baik akan memberi keuntungan untuk kita." Sakura mengulum senyumnya.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Pesta pernikahan putri Yamanaka dan putra bungsu Shimura sangat meriah. Para menteri, Saudagar kaya, bahkan pangeranpun datang. Sakura menyeruput tehnya, menikmati tarian dari grup tari terkenal. Senyum gadis itu mengembang saat Itachi duduk di sisinya. Di belakang pria itu ada Uchiha setsuna, pengawal pribadinya. Sakura menatap Setsuna sedikit lebih lama sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi.

"Pangeran." Sakura menundukkan sedikit kepalanya hormat.

"Kita sedang ada di pesta Haruno-san, bukan di istana. Santai saja." Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan sang putra mahkota.

"Anda terdengar mentoleransi hal tidak sopan." Itachi menyeringai menatap gadis di sampingnya yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Hm, bukankah Haruno-san yang memperlihatkan sikap tidak sopan? Ku pikir mengabaikan seseorang termasuk dalam hal tidak sopan." Sakura tersenyum simpul menyesap tehnya.

"Apa aku melakukannya?" Kernyitan bingung Sakura memudar saat melihat senyum Itachi yang mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sabaku. Sakura pernah mendengar jika putra mahkota bersahabat dengan Kankurou. Dan sepertinya sangat dekat jika Itachi terlihat begitu peduli pada keluarga Sabaku. Matanya menatap Rasa dan Gaara yang sedang mengucapkan selamat pada Inoichi dan Danzo. Gezz Rasa memang penjilat sejati. Seperti tidak tahu cara yang lebih baik untuk memanfaatkan jabatannya. Jika harta yang menjadi tolak ukur, Rasa memang tak memiliki posisi yang bagus di banding menteri lainnya.

"Anda benar pangeran. Sayangnya tak banyak yang bisa ku dapatkan dari Sabaku-san." Lanjut Sakura yang dia tahu pasti tak akan menyenangkan di telinga sang pangeran. Itachi memaksakan senyumnya meski rasanya wajahnya sangat kaku. Jelas gadis di depannya sedang merendahkan keluarga sahabatnya. Ah Kankurou selalu benar jika menyebut gadis ini sombong.

"Ah ku pikir pernikahan terbaik yang di dasari rasa suka. Seperti Sai dan Ino." Lagi, Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Anda berpikir seperti itu? Bagiku ini sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan Ino-san dan Sai-san berasal dari keluarga yang sederajat. Kebetulan Yamanaka dan Shimura memiliki kepentingan yang sama. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat beruntung?" Itachi mengrenyit mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu memandang pernikahan dalam satu sudut. Dan Itachi tak suka. Jika selama ini dia menganggap Rasa lucu karna tak bisa menundukkan Sakura. Sekarang dia sama sekali tak merasa dirinya lucu saat berbicara langsung dengan Sakura. Gadis ini memiliki pemikirannya sendiri, yang Itachi tahu akan sangat sulit di rubah. Mengendalikan Sakura terdengar seperti omong kosong saat ini. Apa benar Rasa memiliki kepercaayaan diri setinggi itu?

"Kau seperti cenayang." Itachi tak menyembunyikan raut kesalnya.

"Ah sepertinya anda harus jalan-jalan agar tahu dunia luar. Itu sangat menarik." Dan mengerikan. Sakura menunduk lalu berpamitan saat Darui sudah berada di belakangnya. Sudah waktunya pulang bagi seorang gadis seperti dirinya. Hanya para pria yang menikmati pesta hingga malam. Mungkin sekaligus penarinya.

Sakura tersenyum saat Inoichi mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang kediaman Yamanaka. Wajahnya begitu ceria dan bahagia. Melihat tingkah manisnya Sakura pikir hadiah darinyalah yang terbaik. Ya, Inoichi selalu tunduk pada harta. Pemberi terbanyak akan mendapatkan kesetiaannya. Setidaknya Sakura akan membuatnya seperti itu.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya Haruno-san."

"Tidak, tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku tak datang. Ini hari yang sangat penting bagi Ino-san. Berkunjunglah ke rumah saat ada waktu Inoichi-san."

"Tentu."

Sakura menaiki kereta kuda yang di kusiri Darui. Pria di depannya memang serbaguna. Salahkan saja Sakura yang selalu sulit mempercayai orang. Meski Darui berkali-kali membujuknya agar memiliki pengawal, Sakura tak pernah mendengarkan. Semakin banyak orang di sekitar Sakura, maka akan semakin sulit untuk mengendalikannya. Kadang Darui bisa mengerang frustasi melihat kediaman Sakura yang hanya di jaga sedikit, ralat... sangat sedikit orang. Hey bagaimanapun Sakura adalah saudagar terkaya di kota.

Sakura terlambat bangun pagi ini, tentu saja itu membuat Mabui mengomelinya. Tak baik seorang gadis bangun siang, itu katanya. Sayangnya Sakura bukan pendengar yang baik. Gerutuan Mabui yang menata rambutnya hanyalah musik yang mengawali hari baginya.

Kali ini Sakura menyusuri pasar seorang diri. Matanya memang menelisik barang-barang di toko, namun pikirannya melayang pada Sasori. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengunjungi pria itu, mengingat sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Harusnya kelompok pain sudah bergabung dengan Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya. Uchiha Shisui. Menteri keuangan. Orang yang sangat ingin Sakura temui. Bolehkan Sakura menganggap ini keberuntungan? Dengan anggun Sakura menghampiri pria itu.

"Tuan Uchiha." Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Shisui.

"Wah wah lihat ini, pagi-pagi aku sudah bertemu dengan gadis cantik." Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian Shisui.

"Jika anda tak keberatan, saya bisa menjadi pemandu di pasar ini."

"Ah tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Haruno-san. Ah bagaimana dengan Sabaku-san? Kau menerima pinangannya?"

"Saya pikir akan lebih menguntungkan menjadi menantu anda." Shisui terbahak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tentu saja pria ini akan senang mendengar betapa Sakura merendahkan Sabaku. Mereka memiliki masalah yang cukup sensitif.

Obrolan kecil seputar kualitas dan harga barang juga sesekali menyinggung selera para menteri mengiringi langkah mereka. Shisui adalah pria yang cerdas. Dia merupakan sepupu Fugaku yang di beri jabatan sebagai menteri keuangan. Posisi yang menuntut kepercayaan tinggi. Mungkin itu sekedar peredam agar tak terjadi pemberontakan. Oh, sudut pandang Sakura memang selalu berbahaya.

.

.

.

Shikaku menatap putra Minato yang menghadapnya. Namikaze Naruto. Pria aktif yang menjadi kepala keamanan kota di usia muda. Pria ini memohon izin untuk mencari bibinya yang menghilang sejak beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan sebelum Naruto datang, Kushina sudah datang padanya, memohon agar Shikaku membantunya mencari sepupunya itu. Karna orang-orang Namikaze sama sekali tak menemukan jejak keberadaan Mito di kota ini.

"Kau akan memulai pencarian dari mana?" Naruto mengrenyit sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Mungkin dari tempat kerja dan teman-teman dekatnya."

"Aa, bawalah beberapa orang terbaik. Kau akan membutuhkannya."

"Terima kasih tuan." Naruto undur diri. Izin sudah di dapatkannya. Naruto tak akan melepaskan kasus ini. Siapapun yang berurusan dengan keluarga besarnya tak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

Sementara itu Shikaku menatap arah kepergian Naruto cukup lama lalu menghela nafas. Pria itu terlalu muda, mungkin saja akan melakukan tindakan tanpa di pikir masak. Meski begitu, sudah seharusnya kepala keamanan kota menghadapi masalah yang tidak ringan. Tinggal lihat saja segigih apa pria muda itu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Naruto seorang yang tak sabaran dan tak mudah menyerah. Apa kau akan tetap berada di ketenanganmu?" Bisik Shikaku seraya mengukir senyum lebarnya. Pria gagah itu kembali menyesap tehnya.

Seorang gadis bercepol entah muncul dari mana membungkuk di belakang Shikaku. Pria itu hanya diam tersenyum menatap pohon Sakura yang hanya tinggal ranting. Ah sebentar lagi salju akan turun.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Gerakan mereka terlalu sulit di ikuti. Hanya saja ada seorang yang menjadi kurir dan menemui Haruno-san. Seharusnya tidak sulit mengikuti remaja itu, hanya saja selalu ada orang lain yang mengganggu."

"Remaja?"

"Ya tuan. Dan dia sangat mirip dengan yang mulia raja." Shikaku mengrenyit mendengar penjelasan gadis di belakangnya. "Saya hanya bisa melihatnya jelas sekali, karna orang-orang yang seolah melindunginya selalu menyerang dengan brutal."

"Kau terluka?" Shikaku menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Bukan saya, tapi lee. Lukanya cukup serius." Shikaku menghela nafas. Seharusnya dia tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan gadis merah muda itu tak akan mudah.

"Tenten."

"Ya tuan."

"Hentikan sementara gerakan kalian."

"Baik." Tenten pergi setelah melihat isyarat tangan Shikaku.

Lagi-lagi Shikaku menghela nafas. Remaja yang mirip dengan yang mulia raja? Seharusnya dia sudah menduganya. Putra bungsu rajanya tak mungkin di bunuh begitu saja lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dan jika benar, kemungkinan besar remaja itu memang pangeran kedua. Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus sebal saat menyadari gadis yang duduk jauh di depannya lagi-lagi terang-terangan memperhatikannya. Rasanya dia jadi tak bisa menelan makanannya karna tatapan gadis berambut merah di depannya sana. Gadis yang datang bersama rombongan pain kemarin. Sasuke menyesalkan kenapa gadis itu tidak ikut para pria yang entah di perintah Sasori pergi ke mana.

"Ck, rasanya aku ingin mencongkel matanya. Dia tak berhenti menatapku sejak kemarin." Desah Sasuke jengkel.

"Dia rombongan pain Sasuke. Sasori-nii tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Sahut Juugo kalem. Dia mengerti jika Sasuke terganggu oleh ulah gadis itu, sayangnya tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Karin termasuk dalam rombongan para wanita dan anak-anak yang di bawa pain.

"Sasori-nii harus melakukan sesuatu." Dengus Sasuke dan beranjak mencari pria berambut merah. Orang nomor satu di tempat ini.

Sasuke menanyai zetsu putih tentang keberadaan Sasori. Dan dia harus kecewa saat mendengar Sasori pergi bersama Zetsu hitam. Ck, dia harus menemukan tempat untuk menunggu Sasori tanpa di ganggu tatapan gadis berambut merah yang masih mengekorinya jauh di belakangnya.

Saat itulah matanya melihat Suigetsu masuk ke ruangan yang biasa di gunakan pria itu menunggu Sasori. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyusul Suigetsu masuk lalu menutup pintu. Suigetsu menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Sasuke, memamerkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Sui bagaimana kabar Sakura-nee?" pria berambut putih itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tak menanyakan kabarku?" Dengus Suigetsu jengkel. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku sudah lihat kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, bagaimana kabar Sakura-nee?" Lagi-lagi Suigetsu mendengus jengkel. Sasuke memang tak memperdulikan hal lain selain latihan pedang dan Sakura. Bahkan dia seperti tak peduli pada Suigetsu. Padahal mereka mendapatkan pelatihan yang sama untuk menjadi kurir dari orang berpakaian hitam yang tak pernah mereka tahu wajahnya. Mereka di latih untuk bergerak tanpa kuda namun tak kalah cepat dengan orang yang menunggangi kuda. Intinya mereka di latih untuk menjadi kurir terbaik.

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih sering bertemu dengan Haruno-san daripada aku."

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau tinggal di kota? Ku pikir kau akan sering bertemu dengan Sakura-nee." Suigetsu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Baginya Sasuke terlalu polos. Bahkan mungkin teman sesama kurirnya itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang segala yang mereka lakukan.

"Kau tahu, aku bekerja pada tuan Darui. Hanya tuan Darui yang bisa menemui Haruno-san." Sasuke cemberut mendengar itu. Duh, rasanya dia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Darui.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu keluar saat mendengar keributan. Terlihat beberapa orang terlibat perkelahian. Fokus dua remaja itu adalah Pain dan Sasori yang saling menghunuskan pedang. Dalam beberapa detik baik Sasori maupun Pain melakukan gerakan memotong berbahaya. Sasuke sampai menahan nafas melihat dua orang itu saling serang. Hingga Sasori berhasil menendang dada Pain dan membuat pria berpiercing itu terjungkal. Dengan cepat Sasori menginjak leher Pain.

"Hentikan!" Bentakan Sasori membuat adu jotos di sekelilingnya berhenti. "Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu dalam sekejap Pain." Ancam Sasori. Tak di hiraukannya raut tersiksa Pain karna tekanan di lehernya.

"Di sini, kau dan anggotamu harus mengikuti aturanku." Desis Sasori tajam. "Aku tak pernah suka bercanda Pain, dan harusnya kau tahu, aku bisa menghabisi kalian semua dalam waktu singkat." Sasori mengangkat kakinya. Manik hazelnya menatap tajam pria yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tahu setiap keputusan selalu beresiko. Dua kali kesalahan terlalu banyak Pain, ku harap ini kesalahanmu satu-satunya." Sasori berjalan ke arah Sasuke meninggalkan Pain dan yang lainnya. Kesetiaan memang seharusnya di lahirkan, tapi ada saatnya kita harus membentuk paksa kesetiaan itu.

Sasori mengacak rambut Sasuke lalu mengisyaratkan agar Suigetsu mengikutinya masuk. Sementara itu Sasuke yang menunggu di luar melihat Pain yang mengumpat. Wajah pria itu begitu mengerikan karna di landa amarah. Sasuke tak mengerti ada masalah apa pria itu dengan Sasori. Dan dia tak akan mencari tahu apapun. Baginya Sakura dan Sasori adalah kebenaran mutlak.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mondar-mandir menunggu Sasori keluar. Tidak biasanya pria itu begitu lama membereskan urusannya dengan Suigetsu. Dia berharap Sasori akan mengirimnya pada Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar merindukan gadis itu.

"Sasuke." Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara Sasori. "Panggil si kembar kemari." Sasuke mengangguk dan bergegas melaksanakan perintah Sasori. Dia sangat suka jika berguna bagi Sasori. Karna itu jugalah Sasuke sangat rajin berlatih pedang agar bisa melindungi Sasori dan Sakura suatu saat.

Entah apa perintah yang di berikan Sasori pada si kembar, tapi Sasuke bisa menduga jika itu pastilah sangat penting melihat betapa seriusnya wajah si kembar saat pergi. Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat Sasori menghampirinya. Sementara Suigetsu sudah melesat pergi. Pria itu memang selalu pergi saat urusannya dengan Sasori sudah selesai.

"Kau sudah makan?" pria raven itu langsung cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

"Ah Sasori-nii harus melakukan sesuatu pada gadis berambut merah itu. Dia menatapku sepanjang hari, membuatku kesulitan melakukan apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk menelan makanan." Omel Sasuke yang membuat Sasori terkekeh.

"Lakukan apa? Bukankah menyenangkan di perhatikan seorang gadis?"

"Ck, sama sekali tak menyenangkan." Sasuke duduk di hadapan Sasori dan menerima sepiring makanan yang di sodorkan pria itu.

"Hoo aku akan mengatakannya pada Sakura..." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasori tak mengerti. "..jika kau tak suka di perhatikan."

"Issh aku tak bilang begitu. Jangan mengada-ada Sasori-nii." Ucap Sasuke kesal. Sasori makin tergelak melihat tingkah manis Sasuke.

"Oke. Oke. Selesaikan makanmu dan pergilah ketempat Sakura. Katakan padanya 'mulailah menjaring' oke?" Sasuke mengangguk antusias. Tiba-tiba dia seperti merasakan semangatnya datang lagi. Sakura seperti mantera yang akan membuat Sasuke melakukan apapun. Pria raven itu tak menyadari tatapan Sasori yang menekuri tiap inci wajah cerianya. "Apapun yang terjadi, ku harap kau akan selalu manis seperti ini." Ucap Sasori lembut.

"Aku tak manis Sasori-nii. Aku ini tampan." Sasori tergelak mendengar protes Sasuke lalu melanjutkan makan.

.

.

.

Kankuro memasuki rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar perbincangan ayahnya dengan Gaara. Apalagi jika bukan tentang nona Haruno itu. Sepertinya mereka tak menyerah. Kankurou jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak dua pria itu.

"Aku harap kau bisa menundukkan gadis itu secepatnya. Bagaimanapun dia masihlah seorang gadis. Aku yakin Daruilah yang berada di balik bisnis Haruno."

"Haruno-san sangat keras kepala, ayah. Ku pikir tak akan mudah mengendalikannya."

"Wanita yang jatuh cinta sangat mudah di kendalikan. Dan tugasmu membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu Gaara. Sisanya biar aku yang urus."

"Ya ayah."

Kankurou mendesah melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia memang tak pernah sepaham dengan ayah juga adiknya. Gaara terlalu menurut pada keinginan ayahnya. Dan ayahnya selalu berambisi mengungguli Haruno menjadi pemasok nomer satu kebutuhan istana. Kankurou tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu gelisah melihat ayahnya mencoba mengusik gadis itu. Bukan hal baru ayahnya menginginkan sesuatu. Bahkan terkadang melakukan sabotase. Hanya saja, perasaan Kankurou selalu tak nyaman setiap bertemu dengan Saudagar terkaya di kota itu. Seperti gerak-geriknya di batasi.

"Mungkin aku hanya terlalu berlebihan." Gumam Kankurou.

Pria itu tersentak saat membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati Temari di sana. Kankurou menghela nafas lalu duduk di hadapan kakaknya. Dia cukup prihatin dengan nasib wanita di depannya yang harus merelakan dirinya menjadi selir raja karna perintah raja juga ambisi ayahnya. Saat itu bahkan Temari baru berusia enam belas tahun. Maksudnya hampir sepuluh tahun lalu saat raja menginginkannya menjadi selir ketiganya.

"Temari-nee." Kankurou duduk di hadapan kakaknya. Seorang pelayan meletakkan meja kecil di hadapannya dengan teh dan beberapa kue di atasnya.

"Kali ini obat apa yang berhasil kau buat?" Tanya Temari setelah pelayan meninggalkannya.

"Apa nee-san sudah mendapatkan izin dari yang mulia raja untuk berkunjung?"

"Tentu saja. Ayah selalu mengingatkanku agar tak membuat masalah." Kankurou menatap Temari yang menyesap tehnya. Wanita itu mengunjungi rumah ini hanya dua kali dalam setahun. Setidaknya Kankurou bisa melihat kakaknya bertambah cantik meski sorot matanya kadang menyiratkan keengganan. "Kankurou, aku menemukan pria yang ku inginkan."

Kankurou tersedak ludahnya mendengar ucapan Temari. Mungkin dia akan berpikir Temari sudah gila jika tak melihat raut tenang nan serius wanita itu. Bukankah dia bilang tak akan membuat masalah? Lalu kenapa sekarang mengatakan hal yang sangat berbahaya? Selir raja adalah wanita terlarang bagi semua pria.

"Nee-san..."

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Aku belum berencana melakukan apapun." Kekeh Temari.

"Belum?" Wajah Kankurou semakin pias mendengar betapa setiap ucapan Temari berbahaya.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu, selama menjadi selir aku merasa hidupku bagai di neraka." Kankurou tak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya Temari mengucapkan hal mengerikan itu. Kankurou pikir selama ini Temari baik-baik saja. Tapi wajah tenang wanita itu jelas menyimpan luka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di istana para selir?

"Nee-san apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Sudah waktunya bagiku menemui ayah. Jaga kesehatanmu Kankurou. Ku harap kau juga bisa menjaga Gaara agar tak menjadi korban dari ambisi ayah." Selesai mengucapkan itu Temari berdiri dan meninggalkan Kankurou yang masih terdiam. Pria itu sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal mengerikan.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Jika benar, bukankah aku adik yang buruk?" Gumam Kankurou. Harusnya dia tak melewatkan apapun yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Dan sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus mencari tahu sendiri apa saja yang pernah di alami kakaknya selama berada di istana para selir. Selain itu, mungkin dia harus mempertimbangkan ucapan Temari. Tentang Gaara yang mungkin akan menjadi korban dari ambisi ayahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan jendela kamar Sakura. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Itu membuat Sasuke ragu, tak apakah jika dia membuat Sakura terbangun? Atau dia harus menunggu sampai besok? Sasuke berdecak sebal dengan kebingungannya. Klek. Pria raven itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara kunci jendela di buka.

"Sasuke? Kenapa tak masuk?" Wajah Sasuke menghangat melihat Sakura.

"Uhm ku pikir tak baik mengganggu tidur Sakura-nee."

"Hanya membuka jendela bukan hal sulitkan Sasuke. Memangnya kau akan di luar sampai pagi?" Sakura keluar kamar membiarkan Sasuke duduk manis menunggunya. Tak lama gadis itu kembali membawa seteko teh hangat. Lalu menuangkannya untuk Sasuke. Dia juga meletakkan sepiring kue di depan pria tampan itu. "Seminggu tak bertemu sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi."

"Tentu saja. Bahkan tinggi kita sekarang sama." Ucap Sasuke dengan bangga. Sakura tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Aa begitu. Bagaimana dengan latihan berpedang? Sudah sekuat apa kau sekarang?"

"Uhmm aku tak terkalahkan di antara teman-temanku."

"Dan siapa temanmu?"

"Juugo."

"Hanya satu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja karna dia yang sering berlatih denganku, jadi dia yang paling ku ingat." Sakura menyesap tehnya sembari mendengarkan lanjutan celotehan Sasuke. Mendengar keseharian dan perkembangan pria raven di depannya seperti hiburan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Sampai-sampai Sakura pikir dia akan bisa memaklumi apapun yang di lakukan Sasuke. Sakura mengulum senyumnya menertawakan pikiran bodohnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke selalu suka menceritakan sedikit banyak perkembangannya. Dia tak peduli jika Sakura tak mengerti tentang pedang -sangat jarang gadis yang memegang senjata saat itu- yang Sasuke butuhkan adalah tatapan kagum Sakura dan pujian dari gadis cantik itu. Bagi Sasuke pujian Sakura bisa membuatnya melambung tinggi dan membuatnya ketagihan.

Setelah menyampaikan pesan Sasori yang hanya di sahuti senyuman penuh arti dari Sakura, Sasuke melangkah dengan enggan ke arah jendela. Dia benar-benar tak rela pergi begitu saja. Pertemuan singkat ini membuatnya serakah ingin lebih lama bersama Sakura.

"Mau menginap?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat keengganan Sasuke pergi. Mendengar itu Sasuke tersentak.

"Bo.. boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus pergi sebelum ada orang yang bangun besok. Kau tahu maksudku?" Sasuke mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menggelar satu futon lagi di samping futonnya untuk Sasuke. Dia memberikan selimut pada pria itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk terlelap. Sasuke pikir Sakura pasti kelelahan karna semua pekerjaannya. Sepanjang malam Sasuke tak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Sakura yang juga menghadap ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum girangnya. Dia bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memejamkan matanya selagi pemandangan indah terhampar di depannya. Tak akan mungkin.

Pria itu mendesah kecewa saat mendengar kokok ayam. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sasuke bahkan belum puas memandangi wajah Sakura. Dengan hati-hati tangannya terulur menyentuh helaian pink panjang di depannya. Helaian yang selalu di kaguminya. Sasuke mengutuk detak jantungnya yang terlalu kuat, dia takut jika Sakura mendengar dan terbangun.

Sekali lagi kokok ayam terdengar. Sasuke benar-benar harus pergi. Dengan ragu dia mengecup menghirup wangi surai Sakura. Sasuke tersentak dan menjauh saat sadar apa yang di lakukannya. Wajahnya memanas. Dengan terburu-buru namun tanpa menimbulkan suara, Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Menghilang di kabut dini hari dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Tbc...

Cat:

Sakura 22 tahun

Sasuke 17 tahun

Sasori 25 tahun

Itachi 25 tahun

Temari 26 tahun

Gaara 22 tahun

Kankurou 24 tahun

Makasih buat fav, foll sama komennya. Sampai ketemu di chap depan...


End file.
